


Life is Mad

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), M/M, Medical Procedures, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Chloe. She has orchestrated the greatest rescue in all of existence. </p><p>His name is Warren. He wants nothing more than to protect those whom he cares about - at all costs. </p><p>His name is Nathan. He is dying - but he's not going down without a fight. </p><p>Her name is Max. She caused the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations dearies! So...I got into the Mad Max fandom right before the release of episode 5, and as Max and Max have the same name...well, this was made. Don't worry, you don't have to have watched Mad Max: Fury Road to understand this - everything is explained, and the plot is VERY different from it.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, and lots of it. Rape and abuse mentions, prostitution, medical procedures, sadness, angst, cursing, and more violence. Also lots of gayness.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Pricefield
> 
> Grahamscott
> 
> a few other non-main ones, and a lot of platonic stuff
> 
> There are mentions of non-consensual sexual relationships between:
> 
> Jefferson and Kate, Victoria, Rachel, Chloe, Max, and Nathan.
> 
> Important note: This was written after the release of episode 5. In spite of this being AU, I've sort of...tied it in so it's canon. You'll see eventually.

Her name is Max. Her world is fire and blood. It wasn't always that way - but she could hardly remember what the world was like before it ended.

Before she caused the end.

As the world fell, she was broken, along with it and everyone on it.

No one knew who she was, what she did - sometimes even she wasn't sure exactly what happened. However, in that barren land, where nothing was real and yet everything was, there was one constant: A question.

Max didn't know who was more crazy: Her, or everyone else.

OoO

Chloe flexed her good arm, before running a hand through her blue hair. Hair dye was something rare, in her world, but being the Imperator, right under Immortan Mark had its perks: Hair dye, the resources to self medicate, and not to mention her "special arm". Speaking of which...

"Warren," she snapped, calling to her War Boy. Almost immediately, he appeared at the doorway to her room, a confused look on his face.

"Imperator?" he asked. Chloe merely gestured to her missing limb. His confused look remained.

"My arm?" she asked, irritated. Warren was one of the most intelligent War Boys, but he was honestly shit when it came to sensing her needs.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, before rushing forward and helping to attach the arm to her. She sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't sure how a highly intelligent and ruthless warrior managed to act so innocent and dorky, but Warren managed it quite finally.

As he attached the colorful arm though, carefully adjusting the various mechanisms, she was once again reminded why she chose him above all the others to be her right hand man - he was an extremely gifted mechanic and Black Thumb. And...as he stepped back, his wide brown puppy-dog eyes gazing at her, awaiting her approval...ah, yes, he was very loyal.

She smirked slightly, before schooling her expression back into neutrality. "Ah...thanks. How's your driver, by the way?"

Immediately, Warren's face fell slightly. "Not...great...Nathan is at the end of his half life. He got banged up pretty bad, in his last mission..."

Chloe frowned. The one downfall of having Warren as her War Boy was his tendency to be emotional - to form attachments to those whom he really shouldn't.

Especially Nathan.

Of all the War Boys, she hated him most. He was weak, but acted all high and mighty. He was ruthless and reckless - he had accidentally shot her once from his itchy trigger finger.

In her opinion, the closer he got to dying, the better.

"Do you...nevermind," Warren began, before cutting himself off.

Chloe rolled her eyes, falling back on her bed lazily. "Speak your mind."

"...Do you think...Immortan Mark will grant him passage into the afterlife, even if he doesn't die historic on the Tornado Road?"

At the sound of Immortan Mark's name, Chloe cringed. 'Keep it together,' she thought to herself. If she let too much past her, everything she had worked for would be ruined.

"I doubt it," she murmured regardless, before reaching over to her bedside table. Time for self-medication.

It was going to be a long day.

OoO

Max wasn't quite sure how or when she had gotten captured - only that she had. She remembered the roaring of engines, a shout, before she was enveloped in darkness.

As always, when the darkness came, the nightmares did.

'Save us Max!'

'Why didn't you save us?!'

'You caused this! This is YOUR fault!'

She awoke slowly, painfully, swimming to the surface of reality. While in between the worlds of wakefulness and slumber, she murmured, "I...didn't mean...for this...I...j-just wanted...to save...her..."

A slurred voice jolted Max awake, and she was immediately overcome with dizziness. "Oi, oi, oi! Looks like you've got yourself a talkative blood-bag!"

Max's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, disoriented. What the...why was she upside down?

Only then did she notice the blood transfusion tube attached to her arm twisting downwards, connected to a sick-looking man.

A sick-looking man she recognized.

"She's cute too," the voice slurred again. Max jerked her eyes away from the man she really did not want to see, focusing on the one that had been talking. Her breath caught in her throat. She recognized that dark-skinned man as well. When he spoke, his eyes glimmered. "You sure Immortan Mark wouldn't want her as a wife?"

Slowly, the sick man sat up, glaring at the other. "What-the-fuck-ever. He's already got three, not to mention his Imperator. I doubt he needs some doe-eyed bitch, dirty as she is. She is not worthy of him."

Max felt her heart beating out of her chest. It had been long, so long, since she had glimpsed a familiar face, let alone two at a time. She wracked her brain for their names, who they had been before The Storm...

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

Max shook her head. It didn't matter. No one remembered her, what was the point of her remembering them?

Suddenly a door banged open and another sickly-looking man walked in (this one looked far better than the one she was attached to, though). He walked across the room full of similar-looking boys, heading for the man beneath Max. As soon as he stood there, he turned to face the rest of the room.

"Ready to go Ape?"

His voice wasn't loud, but it commanded the attention of the entire room.

"Fellow War Boys!" he spoke, "The time draws near for our journey to commence. Prepare yourselves."

Immediately, the room erupted into noise and movements, the men and boys heading for some closet and drawing from within steering wheels adorned with skulls. Max's attention jerked away from the door as she felt a tug on her arm. She glanced down, seeing the sick man trying to stand. Immediately, the one that spoke whirled around, pushing him back onto the bed. "Not you," he said.

The man she was attached to stood up again, this time much easier - however, it appeared that the thing fueling his movements was anger more than anything.

"The fuck you say to me?!" he snapped, pushing at the other man, though it didn't do much good. "I am your driver, and you are my lancer! You need me!"

The man who spoke first seemed to be trying to remain calm. "You can hardly stand. You're attached to a blood bag. And besides, I'm on the Imperator's rig, as I'm her right hand man!"

"She doesn't even HAVE a right hand..." the sickly one muttered.

Immediately he was violently pushed onto the bed, the healthier one raining punches down. After a few moments, he pulled back, seemingly gaining control once more. He glared down at the man on the bed. "Do not talk about Imperator Chloe in such a way in front of me."

Max jolted, her eyes going impossibly wide.

Chloe.

Chloe.

Chloe.

"Don't forget about me."

Were these words real? Or just a nightmare? Had Chloe spoken those words, or had they driven off into the sunset?

Max's head hurt thinking about it. So she stopped.

Max yelped as she was jerked out of her thoughts, looking down once more, she noticed the man she was attached to had lunged at the other, once he had his back turned, jerking the steering wheel he had been holding out of the other's hands, before bringing it down viciously across his nose.

Nathan. Warren. That was their names. Max closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to remember to forget, before looking down once more.

Holding the steering wheel firmly in his hands, the one she remembered to be Nathan leaned in close to Warren, baring his teeth in a sinister grin. "If I die, I'm going to die historic on the Tornado Road!"

Almost as though he had been waiting for Nathan to say those words the entire time, Warren smiled an almost kind smile, lightly patting his shoulder. And suddenly, their eyes swung to train on her.

Max swallowed hard. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N As you can see, it's kind of weird. Max has memories about like in Arcadia Bay...but no one else does?! Why not?! And what the hell is going on anyway?!
> 
> Keep reading to find out! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter - leave a review if you so desire!


End file.
